


fragile

by holyshithui



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Loki doesn't want to loose you ):, Stubborn Reader, reader and loki are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyshithui/pseuds/holyshithui
Summary: As a mere mortal, you are going to die someday. You want to live forever, and be with your lover forever, and come to find out there is technology and medicine on Asgard for this exact purpose. But, there's a catch.Almost every Midgardian that has tried this medicine has died soon after, the medicine too strong for their bodies.





	fragile

**Author's Note:**

> some of the stuff in this fanfic might be inaccurate and if so, I am sorry lol

Human life is one fragile thing.

Ever since you were old enough, you understood that your life was probably going to go as follows: continue school for years for a degree, get a decent job, maybe have a few relationships here and there, retire, then die; and that was it.

That _was_ it, until you met him.

Not paying attention to where you were going in a seemingly empty aisle in a grocery store, you were scrolling through social media on your phone when your cart bumped into someone’s ass. The sound of a hiss made your head shoot up, and then you were staring into annoyed blue (green?) eyes. You blinked, standing to full height as you sputtered an apology.

“Why is it in this day and age, you Midgardians do not pay attention to where you are going?” he scoffed. “Very distasteful.”

You flushed. You couldn’t even be embarrassed because it was your fault. “I’m sorry, that was completely on me.”

“I think it was because of this, device,” he said and suddenly your phone was plucked out of your hand. You stared at him wide eyed as he clicked his tongue at a picture you liked of Justin, a friend of a friend. It was a thirst trap photo-your usual one of a dude taking a picture of his abs and legs with some item next to you. The black-haired male looked up at you in disappointment. “Really? _This_ is what distracted you?”

“G-Give it back!” you shouted, flustered as you reached for the phone, but the male held it up high above his head, and you glared at him. If he wanted to play that way, then fine-so be it. You grabbed your cart and pushed it into the torso of his body numerous times, peeved at how he barely moved but did grab the spot you were hitting, throwing your phone back at you.

He huffed, but grinned. “Fair play, Midgardian. Fair play.”

His name was Loki Laufeyson, as he announced it to you, a being that was “not of your puny world.” He was a Prince, a King, a God-and a slight douchebag, but you quickly fell for him.

When your four-year anniversary rolled around, you were enthusiastic to spend it with him and the rest of the Avengers. Sure, they had bad blood with Loki but once they understood his actions and where he was coming from, they accepted the God of Mischief as one of their own.

You threw a party in their tower, with music that Loki pretended to have a distaste for even though you saw him busting out a few moves to it earlier, lots of food, and decorations everywhere. You were happy, so happy with your friends surrounding you and Loki by your side, sharing a kiss as each Avenger said something about your long relationship.

“I… am _so_ grateful that Y/N exists,” Thor boomed once he got onto the mini podium Tony placed in front of the large couch of one of the living rooms of the tower. “I know my brother has struggled greatly with acceptance, and I admit that I was a bad brother to him in the past. Loki has lived a long life of being misconceived of those around him. That is why I am so thankful Y/N is not one of those people.” He paused, flashing you a bright smile, and your heart warmed as Loki squeezed your shoulder.

“From the time I have known Y/N she has never been afraid of my brother. She has loved every single flaw he has and never judged him for his mistakes. She is the best person for my brother-I would even say… his _soulmate._ His other half,” Thor smiled once again, raising his glass to Loki. “Congratulations, brother.”

Everything seemed to be going well. Wanda and Vision said a few things that made you almost cry, Tony made you laugh, and Steve made you kiss Loki silly for three minutes straight. But once Bruce and Natasha stepped on the podium, everything went to hell.

It started nice. A simple “congratulations to the happy couple”, before Natasha said a few things that made you tense.

“But as we all know, Y/N is a just a human, just like me or Tony or Steve. Thing is, she’s got no… powers, like the rest of us. No special abilities or anything. So, what I want to say to them both is: enjoy your time while it lasts. Cause she might not get tomorrow.” Natasha shrugged. Everyone was silent, except for Bruce who nodded and cleared his throat before adding on.

“Yeah, what she said… you know, I always thought humans and gods or, _creatures_ , was a bad idea. Cause humans _die_. We don’t live forever, ya know? We all die eventually. Whether its by, old age or, some accident,” he shook his head. “Our lives are gonna end someday. We’re not _immortal_. So, to the happy couple,” and he grinned at the both of you. “Or, to Y/N specifically, live everyday like its your last and live it to the fullest.”

Six seconds passed. Everyone was looking at the two in astonishment. Loki jumped out of his seat and marched down the hallway to your shared room, and you cursed, quickly following after him. Steve stood up after the both of you left, his eyebrows furrowed at the two on the podium. “What the hell was that? What the hells wrong with you two?”

“What? We were just telling it like it is.” Natasha shrugged, clearly unbothered by the way everyone stared at her in disappointment.

“Do you know who Loki is, Romanov?” Thor then asked, clearly pissed off as he rose from the couch. “Do you know what he has lost?”

“Look, I don’t get what the big deal is! Loki already knows he’s gonna loose Y/N someday,” Bruce jumped in, clearly at Natasha’s defense. “There’s no reason he should be angry at what we said.”

“For a guy with seven PHDs, you sure are an airhead.” Tony spoke, glaring at Bruce who was shocked at the male’s words. “I’m sure reindeer games _does_ know Y/N is a human. I’m sure he does know she’s gonna die someday but why bring that up _now_? On their anniversary? Has your brain stopped working correctly or something?”

While they argued, you chased an infuriated Loki down the hallway, trying to console him as he paced back and forth in your room, but he was having known of it. “How… how dare they?! How dare they say something so heartless? My, I ought of- “ and suddenly two long daggers were out in his hands, but you quickly made a move to stop them.

“Calm down, just calm down for a second, okay?!” you shouted but it was obvious Loki did not want to do so. He was angry, and he had a right to be.

It was silent for a few moments, except for Loki’s panting. You pushed him towards the bed and his daggers disappeared, your arms wrapping around his body. The door slammed shut and you jumped a bit before Loki buried his nose in your hair, eyes closed, anger dissolving into sadness. “You will leave me one day,” he speaks, your arm rubbing his back soothingly.

“We don’t need to talk about that, though,” you purse your lips, before leaning your head up to kiss his nose. “Especially not on our anniversary. C’mon, lets just go to a restaurant and- “

“I am not in the mood for a restaurant. If we go to a restaurant, I’m sure I would just, _stab_ ,” a dagger appears again and a pillow from out of nowhere, right in front of his body. “Every, single, piece, of, food,” he grits, before demolishing the pillow. “That we are served.”

You laugh and end up spending the rest of your anniversary in that room and a few restaurants, but you’re sure their words never leave either of your brains.

You aren’t an Asgardian. You aren’t a super soldier. You’re a boring mortal who will die eventually. But isn’t there a way to stop that? There _must_ be.

So, when you two get back and you excuse yourself for the restroom, your feet carry you to Thor’s bedroom, with only one question in your heart.


End file.
